Blame It On The Alcohol
by cvreitzer
Summary: A prompt fill from mass meme.  Shepard's straight forward hitting on Garrus can be explained by one thing.  Too much Serrice Ice Brandy.  One shot.


**This is a prompt fill at mass meme. I may use this as part of a larger Shepard/Garrus story I'm working on, but decided to go ahead and post it now as a one shot. I used multiple POV. Tried to make it clear when I switched. **

**_Original prompt: I love the Garrusmance to bits, but the first flirt options you get are just so forward and trite, I couldn't believe she was saying it sober! Please, Author!Anon, bless me with a fic where Shep gets her drank on with Chakwas, then stumbles over to the Main Battery to finally hit on that fine turian ass. The next day things are a bit fuzzy and she's not sure if Garrus's interest was sincere or if she just imagined it when she put him on the spot like that. Where it goes from there is up to you! :3_****  
><em>Bonus points for Renegon Shepard, differing anatomy for turians, and occasional Garrus POV.<em>**

** -0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Shepard**

I tumbled out of the med bay after depositing the even drunker doc in a bed. What the hell was in Serrice Ice Brandy anyway? I was thinking I might should have stayed there myself as the floor of the Normandy seemed to be doing some sort of shimmy that wasn't letting me stand up straight. I glanced around as the world spun in a sickening blur of motion. I held my head and blinked a few times hoping my vision would clear. Damn dying. Took away all of ones drinking stamina.

Okay, truth be told, I'd never had much of a drinking stamina. I didn't like to drink. I was a classic control freak. I couldn't stand to feel like I was out of control, but tonight it had seemed like a good thing. I'd hoped it would make me stop thinking for just a few minutes.

Things were bad. The Collectors kept hitting colonies no matter how much I hit back at them. The crew was a constant source of worry. We were doing what was so sweetly labeled as a suicide mission after all. Made me wonder about the whole lot of them. Who signs up for something like that?

Me, for one, I grumbled to myself. I sighed and rubbed my face again as I shoved off the wall I was holding onto. This wasn't why I'd just drank so much. I needed a damn break from thinking. I needed…

I grunted as I stumbled and landed hard on the stairs leading up to the main battery. I sighed and debated how bad it would be just to stay right here. I'd slept on worse before. But the agony of Joker never letting me live this down forced me to stand up. I glanced at the closed doors that hid another one of the things that I'd wanted a break from thinking about.

Garrus. My bestest friend in the whole galaxy. He'd walk into hell with me if I asked him to. Sort of had asked him to, I told myself. He'd not even batted one of those amazingly blue eyes of his when I'd told him what I was doing. Just grinned and said 'like old times.'

I wasn't sure when it happened but somewhere along the way he'd become all I wanted. Well, no, that wasn't true. I'd started feeling an attraction to him when we'd first met. I'd lectured him on his irresponsible shooting that could have hit that damn doctor who was pestering me about finding him since he wasn't returning her emails. Doctor something girly or another. Didn't matter. I'd lectured him all the while thinking how hot he was taking the shot. His sniping never failed to leave me feeling all sorts of bothered.

I'd shoved off the lusting back then. He didn't look at me as anything other than his commander. But that had changed. He'd changed. He looked at me as an equal. He was my go to guy with everything from missions to crew to just talking.

I wanted him. And not just for an experiment. Not just for the hormonal driven response to stress that Mordin had spoken to me about. I wasn't prone to finding aliens attractive. I didn't look at a turian and see something I wanted. It was just Garrus. I wanted him. I needed him.

I wasn't sure how it happened, but as my mind rambled with thoughts of him, my feet made my way to him. I was hitting the button to let me in before I even realized I'd done it. Garrus whirled as I entered. Always with the damn calibrations. I've got something for you to calibrate, my inebriated mind thought. Thankfully, my mouth didn't say it. At least I didn't think I had because he wasn't given me a 'what the hell' look.

"Shepard, you alright?" He asked watching me with that look that sent heat through me. Did he even know his effect on me? Did he care?

"Right as…that wet stuff that comes from the…" I waved a hand around completely forgetting what I was trying to say.

"Rain?" He suggested looking at me puzzled. He then smirked at me as he crossed his arms and leaned back against his console. "Are you drunk?"

"Yep." I answered happily and plopped down on his cot. Why he insisted on sleeping here was beyond me, but right now I was very grateful for it.

"And you didn't share with me?" He said making a tsking noise. "My feelings are hurt, Shepard."

"Next time buddy." At least that's what I was trying to say. It sounded more like nest hymn nutty. I cleared my throat and leaned back against the wall. "You were telling me some story last time before we got…um…Joker said…and then…boom…" I said waving my hands around again.

"You mean when Joker called us about a mission?" Garrus asked looking a bit too amused.

"That would be the thing." Damn it, Shepard, get your shit together girl, I ordered. "Yes, ma'am." I said out loud.

Garrus chuckled that laugh that made me want to jump him where he stood. Luckily for both of us my body was in no condition to follow through with my lustful thoughts. "I think you need to sleep this off."

"Don't want to sleep. Want to hear you talk." I frowned at him.

He arched the turian equivalent of a brow at me. "Is that an order, Commander?"

"Damn straight." I grinned at him.

"I think I was telling you about my time with the turian military." He said. I nodded or tried to nod. Coordination seemed to be the first to go.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Garrus**

I watched her as she sat on my cot. She was drunk for sure. This wasn't like her at all. A whole new reason to worry about her. As if I didn't have enough already. As if the whole working for Cerberus and dying weren't bad enough.

I wasn't sure how much she'd remember in the morning, but she did seem to be sobering up some. Her nod was much sharper than her earlier movements. As were her words. Maybe she just needed a bit before she could manage to get back to her cabin. And it wasn't as if I was doing anything important.

I'd been idly running numbers again, trying not to think of the woman who was sitting on my bed right now. She was consuming me. Had been for years now.

She was my most trusted friend. My other half. My better half. Damn it, I thought angrily. Why did I have to fall for not only a human but my commander as well? Not that anything would ever come from it. I would just continue to be her right hand man. That's what she called me, her best friend and confidant. I knew this and accepted it. She was the great Commander Shepard, and I was just one of her followers.

Not to mention I was a turian. Most humans hated turians in general. The war was still fresh in a lot of minds as well as humans seemed predisposed to hate anything different. I'd heard that they thought we looked like some sort of ancient earth monster or something as well. Even if she wasn't bothered by me being a turian, she still didn't see me as a male. I was just Garrus to her.

"I'm not hearing any talking." Shepard said interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh, right…" I said trying to shove thoughts of what I'd rather be doing to her as she stretched.

"Something about it being different on a human ship going into a high risk situation." She supplied. Maybe she wasn't as drunk as I thought. Or maybe her implants were burning it off. Or maybe her biotics.

"Right." I nodded.

"So how do turians get ready for high risk missions?" She pressed.

"With violence, usually." I answered. "Turian have more operational discipline than your Alliance, but fewer personal restrictions. Our commanders run us tight, and know we need to blow of steam." I faltered a moment as she gave me a strange look. I'd seen that look on her before. It was almost a hungry look, like her blood lust was up. She had it occasionally as we battled. I cleared my throat and continued. "Turian ships have training rooms for exercise, combat sims, even full contact sparring. Whatever lets people work off stress."

"Hmm, full contact…" She trailed off and cleared her throat, the look was gone instantly. "You mean, turian ships have crewmen fighting each other before a mission?"

"Supervised of course." I assured her. "No one is going to risk an injury before a mission. And it's a good way for differences to be settled amicably." I shrugged. I paced back and forth trying to stop looking at her. "I remember right before this one mission, we were about to hit a batarian pirate squad. Very risky." I paused back by the console and turned to face her. "This recon scout and I had been at each other's throats. Nerves, mostly. She suggested we settle it in the ring."

Shepard leaned back against the wall and gave me a cocky grin. "I hope you went easy on her."

"Actually she and I were the top ranked hand-to-hand combat specialist on the ship. I had reach, but she had flexibility." I paced back to the door and leaned against it as I remembered the scout. "It was brutal. After nine rounds, the judge called it a draw. There were a lot of unhappy betters in the training room." I looked away from her as I finished my story. "We, uh, ended up holding a tiebreaker in her quarters. I had reach, but she had flexibility. More than one way to work off stress, I guess." I couldn't believe I'd just said that. Had I really just told my commanding officer, my best friend, the woman I cared far too much about that I had not only worked off stress with another woman, but bragged about my reach? Could you get contact drunk?

I paced back to the console and turned to watch her, waiting for her reaction. Maybe she would be so drunk she wouldn't even remember. She shook her head, giving me a small smile as she stood up. She had a new look as she locked eyes with me. This one I'd seen her give a few others before, but never leveled at me. What was she doing?

"Sounds like you're carrying tension." She said almost suggestively. "Maybe I could help you get rid of it."

I blinked in surprise. Was she flirting with me? "I, uh, didn't think you'd be up for sparring, Commander." I added the commander to try and remind myself why this wasn't really happening. She wasn't hitting on me. She was offering to spar.

She shook her head and moved to lean against my console. "How about we just skip to the tiebreaker?" She said leaning back and looking up at me with a full on flirty look. Same one she used to disarm many a merc who got too close. But there was something to this look. A sincerity in her eyes that suggested she wasn't playing a game here. She lightly laid her hand against my chest. "We could test your reach…and my flexibility."

"Oh, I didn't…" I tried to make my mind work. Here she was flirting, suggesting sex just like I'd never thought would happen. But she was drunk. This could just be a drunk thing. "Never knew you had a weakness for men with scars." I said trying to laugh this off.

"I have a weakness for you." She said.

I paced away from her, running through it all in my mind. Play it cool, Garrus, I warned myself. I didn't want to ruin a friendship, but at the same time I didn't want to risk losing a chance with her. Although if this was a drunk thing, she wouldn't remember in the morning. And if it was more than just a drunk thing…

"What the hell? Why not? There's no one in this galaxy that I respect more than you." I said turning back to her. I didn't like how that sounded. It didn't sound like I wanted to. "If we can find a way to make it work, then yeah. Definitely." I nodded to her. How would we make it work? I mean, humans and turians were so different. I was fairly certain from some of the stuff Mordin had given me, it worked the same cross-species, but humans were frail compared to turians. I'd definitely have to look closer at the stuff.

"Hmm. Then why don't we see if we can make this work." She said motioning me to come closer. I took a step towards her as she backed towards the rails that separated my space from the guns. She stumbled and would have fallen over if I hadn't caught her. I pulled her close and shook my head.

"How about you sober up first? Let's get you to your room, and we can discuss this later." I did want her to be sober. I didn't want this to be a drunken mistake. And I wanted time to do research. It was Shepard. It had to be good if we were going to do it. One good thing, one right thing before it all went to hell again.

"Too far to my room. Your space is so nice and cozy and right here." She said wrapping her arms around my neck as I steadied her. I sighed and nodded as she pressed into me.

She was soft and slightly cool against me. Her hair brushed against my mandible as she laid her head against my chest. It felt silky and strange, but not at all unpleasant. And the scent was something soft and clean. Not florally like Miranda or Kelly's. I liked it a lot.

"Right. Bed then." I said clearing my throat and trying to remember why I wasn't going to take advantage of Shepard while she was drunk.

"Hmm. I think I could get used to you ordering me around." I lifted her up as she didn't seem able to work her legs anymore. "I always did like how strong you were. Your arms are so amazing. I love watching you snipe. I get a sick thrill that is shameful each time you take someone down. I thought that's what the attraction was, but Thane is a damn good sniper too, but he doesn't do it for me. Just you." She said walking her fingers up my mandible and then tapping my forehead. "I always thought you were hot, but then when you pulled off that helmet and were the badass Archangel, I thought I was going to have to jump you right there in the middle of the firefight."

"That would have been awkward." I laughed. Maybe she really did want me. It was wrong to be getting such a confession when she didn't realize she was doing it, but damned if I wasn't enjoying this.

"I know. Can you imagine prissy Miranda and good boy Jacob's face if I'd ripped your armor off and rode you for all you were worth?" She laughed as I laid her in the bed. She reached up and stroked my face as I started to move back. "No one in the galaxy I trust or respect more than you either." She said with a sincerity that touched my heart.

"Get some rest, Shepard." I whispered and pulled the covers over her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Shepard**

I woke up and groaned, pulling the pillows tighter to my head. I felt like a whole clan of krogans were doing a jig on my brain. I tried to think about what I had to do today and if I could just play sick. Not that it was much of an act right at the moment.

I snuggled into the blankets and pillows and decided everything could wait a bit. Damn it, I'd earned one day of downtime. I'd just found a position that didn't make my head feel like it was going to shatter when the damn clicking started. I pressed the pillows tighter to my head, but it didn't go away.

"EDI, make whatever is doing the damn clicking stop!"

There was a familiar and much loved chuckle that answered my shout. "So sorry my working is disturbing your snoring." Garrus said.

"Garrus, why are you in my room?"

"You're in my room." Garrus answered.

"Why am I in your room?" I asked never pulling the pillows away from my head. I just burrowed deeper into them as a brief flash of blurred memories began to surface. I had stumbled my way to his room after finishing the bottle of brandy with Chakwas. I wondered how she was feeling this morning. I then silently cursed her thinking that she had all the wonderful drugs to make the pain stop.

"You don't remember last night? Too much Serrice Ice Brandy? Too far to get to your cabin?" There was a teasing tone to his voice, but something else as well.

"So I crashed here?" I asked pulling a pillow away so I could peek at him.

"After I caught you from falling into the lasers, you sort of became…incoherent. So I put you in my bed. You told me there was no one you trusted or respected more than me and then promptly began to snore." He smirked at me.

"I do not snore!" I protested angrily.

"EDI, play back please." Garrus said. I cringed at the horrible noise that began playing over the room's com.

"That is not me!"

"Wait for it." Garrus said holding his hand out.

A snore cut off and then my voice could be heard, slightly slurred and muffled. "I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite store on the Citadel." Garrus' smirk grew as I groaned. I felt my face heat up and pulled a pillow back over it.

"Oh, God, kill me now!" I cried. I pulled a pillow away to glare at him. "Since when did you turn into Joker and decide to start stockpiling incriminating things?" He arched his brow at me. "Since my commanding officer stumbled into my room drunk off her ass."

"Damn it, Garrus, you are supposed to be my friend!" I grumbled crawling out of my warm cocoon.

"Relax, Shepard. I would never use it against you." He looked back at his console. "Just giving you a bit of hell."

"I guess I sort of deserve that." I said as I tried to recall the events of last night. It was a bit of a blur. Some I really hoped was just a dream.

He glanced at me. "You don't remember it, do you?"

"Vaguely. It's a bit of a blur." I said rubbing my face as I sat on the edge of his cot.

"Right. Of course." He said and went back to working on his console.

"Guess that will teach me to not drink again. What with being poisoned, passing out in a bathroom, and now this. What the hell is wrong with me?" I joked unsure why he was acting strange right now. "I guess you were stressed and needed to blow off some steam." He shrugged.

"I guess there is more than one way to work off stress." I shrugged standing up.

Garrus turned and gave me a look. I was trying to figure out what that look was about when I was struck by a flash last night. I sat back down heavily as I recalled a very awkward bit of flirting.

'Sounds like you're carrying tension. Maybe I could help you get rid of it.' I had said as I'd moved closer to him. He'd not seemed to understand my meaning at first. Saying I wasn't up for sparring. And I'd had to go and make it crystal clear. 'How about we just skip to the tiebreaker? We could test your reach…and my flexibility.'

It had to be a dream. There was no way I'd hit up Garrus like that. There was no way that I would do something so…crude. Would I? I looked back at Garrus. He was watching me with a slightly guarded look.

"Garrus, did I, uh, do something highly inappropriate last night?"

He glanced back at his console and pressed a few buttons. "Depends on what you would call highly inappropriate." He shrugged acting casual. I didn't buy it though. I'd known him too long to not see the stress in his stance.

I thought back to his response after I'd offered myself up like a bad porn vid. It had been awkward and shocked. I felt horrible. I had made him uncomfortable. He'd not known what to say to me. I was his damn commanding officer. It went against a turian's nature to refuse their commanding officer. I was a colossal idiot. Now all I could do was hope to keep from losing his friendship.

"Damn it, Garrus. I'm so sorry. I never should have put you on the spot like that. I can't believe I acted like such an idiot. Can you just pretend last night never happened?"

He paused in what he was doing, his hand tightened into a fist for a second, but then he hurriedly began working again. "Right. Of course. It's all forgotten. It was just the alcohol." He nodded. His voice sounded strained as he cleared his throat. "I've got stuff to do so if you don't mind…"

"Right." I said standing back up. I made my way to the doors and paused looking back at him. I knew I could walk out and pretend that I'd never said any of that. That he'd do as I wanted, but something didn't seem right. "Garrus, you know you're my best friend, right? And that I would never want to do anything to risk that friendship, right?"

He glanced at me over his shoulder. "I know, Shepard. It's fine. I get it. You want something closer to home. No hard feelings. Really."

Could he have meant it when he'd agreed to it? I took a step towards him. "Garrus?" I called and waited for him to stop working. He didn't turn around and look at me, but he did turn his head towards me a bit. "I could just let you believe it was the alcohol, but it wasn't. It might have been why I said the things I did the way I did, but…" I took a breath and prayed I wasn't about to ruin everything. "But I meant the things I said."

He turned and looked at me then. "You meant it?"

I nodded slowly. "At the risk of ruining our friendship, yes. I've always been attracted to you. Since I've been…back, the feelings have grown. There is no one in the galaxy I trust, respect, or care for more than you. I get that I'm human and not at all what you would even consider, but I couldn't let you blame it all on the alcohol. You are an amazing man. You seem to forget that sometimes so I wanted you to know that. Now if you don't mind, I've embarrassed myself enough for my next two lifetimes. I'm going to shower and find something to shoot."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Garrus**

I froze there watching her as she walked away. The doors closed behind her and still I couldn't move. I just stood there with my brain unable to work. Finally it unfroze in a rush of relief.

She wanted me. She cared about me. It wasn't just a drunken thing. This was better than I could have hoped for. Maybe we could do more than just let off some steam. I turned back to my console prepared to work on the firing algorithms, when I realized with a start I'd let her walk out of here thinking I didn't want her too.

I debated for a split second what to do before I was hitting the button on my com. I was going to need assistance if I was going to do this right. "Dr Chakwas, do you have any advice on what to do for a human suffering from a hangover?"

"As one going through it right now, yes." She answered sounding slightly off. She said she'd have the meds ready for me and that she'd call Gardner with the order. I thanked her and then pulled up the stuff Mordin had sent me. I didn't have enough time, nor was I really brave enough to look at the vids. Maybe some other time. Mainly I wanted a quick overview on human anatomy. This time for more than just where they were vulnerable. I didn't think we'd…relieve our stress today, but I wanted to be prepared just in case something happened.

I swung by the med bay and then grabbed the tray Gardner had ready and headed up. I practiced what I would say in the ride up. All of it sounded stupid and forced. I'd never been good at this sort of thing, even with other turians.

I made my way into her room and sat the tray on the desk. She was in the shower still. Good that would give me a few minutes more to prepare. I paced the office area as I waited. Finally the water shut off. I had a moment to panic that she might come out naked and be more than a little pissed to find me here.

She came out a few minutes later, rubbing her hair with a towel. She wasn't naked, but she wasn't really dressed either. She had on a form fitting top that barely covered her chest and a pair of fitted shorts that were more undergarment than appropriate clothing.

"Garrus?" She asked looking at me wide eyed.

"Uh, Shepard. Sorry, I, uh, should have called first. I, uh…" I turned away from her quickly. Was this human undergarments?

"It's alright. I just didn't expect anyone to be in my room." She said and started to move past me. She stopped as she saw the tray on her desk. "What's this?" I turned and watched her.

"I contacted Chakwas about human remedies for hangovers. I knew what to do for me, but didn't figure that would work for you." I shrugged as she made her way over to the food. She swallowed the pills quickly and then lifted up the cheeseburger and took a bite out of it. She closed her eyes and moaned slightly. I shifted uncomfortably as the noise did something to me.

"You are my hero." She said and climbed up on her desk, swinging her bare legs and feet. It was odd to see her so exposed. I moved closer while she devoured the burger and fries. She leaned back and sighed as she finished. "I think I'll survive now. Thanks for this."

"No problem." I said and cleared my throat as I moved to stand in front of her. She watched me puzzled.

"You alright, Garrus?" She asked as I started to reach my hand out. I held it there in the air for a moment and then hurried through with the gesture. I lightly laid my hand on her leg. She looked down at it and then back up at me.

"I thought we should talk about what we were before. You know letting off some steam."

"I thought we were done talking about that." She said and looked away from me.

"Well, I realized after you left that I'd not told you that I wanted to. I mean, blow off steam. With you. If you wanted to. I…this is bad. I don't know how to go about this, Shepard. I'll get it if you don't want to, but I…"

"Are you saying that your…agreement wasn't because I'd put you on the spot?" She asked watching me closely.

"No. I, uh, found myself attracted to you as well. I have never considered cross-species intercourse before…" I grimaced and shook my head. "Uh, now I feel dirty and clinical." She grinned at me and shifted slightly on her desk.

"So you are saying you like me?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered relieved that she understood all my weird ramblings. So much for being the badass sniper she thought was so hot.

"And you aren't opposed to being with me?"

"Not in the slightest. I mean, I'll need to do research to see how this works." I started at the way that sounded. "Not that I don't know how it works, just you know, with us." I tried to explain. She took my hand and hesitated, waiting for my reaction. I twisted my hand around and laced our hands together. It was weird. She had too many fingers, but it felt right. I squeezed her hand and released it. I then worked on pulling off my gauntlets. I wanted to feel her skin. There was so much exposed. I'd never done more than just slap some medigel on it before.

"What are you…oh!" She said as I placed my bared hands on her thighs. She placed her hands over mine. "You're so warm. And smoother than I would have thought."

"I've heard it described as worn leather by other humans." I shrugged. It was just how my skin felt.

"It's thicker and tougher than human skin, but still smooth and soft. That might be a good comparison." She nodded slowly. She reached up and paused short of touching the bandages that covered the scars I was still self-conscious about. "Do they hurt?" She asked, concern clear in her eyes.

"No. Well, sometimes. Mainly if they feel at all it's itching now." I shrugged. She lightly laid her hand on my cheek and smiled at me as she leaned closer.

"I've never been so scared in my entire life as I was then." She whispered as she shifted to the edge of the desk. I slid my hands up her legs and to her waist. I knew it wasn't the same with humans, but touching a turian's waist, especially a bare waist was intimate. She didn't seem to mind as I did though.

I tugged her closer and pulled her to her feet. She complied willingly and pressed against me. I lowered my forehead to hers in a turian version of a kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her hands around my neck.

I shifted my head slightly so I could nuzzle her hair. I kept one arm wrapped around her waist and trailed the other up to her hair. I ran my fingers through it marveling at the strangeness of it. She sighed softly as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"So, uh, this is good then?" I asked. I wasn't sure if hair would be the same as a turian's fringe or not.

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling back to look at me.

"This feels good?" I asked worried by her look.

"Yes." She said slowly. "I've always liked having my hair brushed. It's soothing."

"Soothing?" I asked. I was trying to turn her on, not sooth her. She seemed to realize what I was getting at.

"Oh. I guess fringe is important in the…uh, steam releasing stuff."

"It's sensitive." I nodded to her.

"Well, that feels good, but not in a sexual way." She said and bit her lip.

"Right. Learning here." I nodded to her. She slowly slid her hand up the back of my neck and lightly mimicked my motions in her hair with my fringe. I couldn't contain the groan as she did.

"Turians don't kiss, right?" She asked as she continued to stroke my fringe, alternating with feather light teasing strokes and squeezing in a way that was perfect.

"No. We rest our foreheads against each other. We also nuzzle each others necks and waist. Some biting, scratching occasionally." I shrugged. This felt awkward to be explaining it, but it would be better if we did. And I would have done anything she wanted so long as she continued with the fringe.

She ran her lips across my mandibles and I felt my lower plates shift. Her mouth was so wet and warm against me. She licked at the exposed skin under my jaw as she stroked my fringe.

"Uh, that's good. Really good." I groaned and kept a grip on her waist. "What, uh, what should I do for you?"

"I don't know." She said with a nervous laugh that seemed out of place for her. "Touch me?"

"Anywhere off limits?" I asked wanting more than anything to explore her.

"I'll let you know if you cross a line." She said and resumed kissing my neck and stroking my fringe.

I ran my hands along her bare skin and dipped my head to her shoulder. I inhaled her scent. It was as good as her hair. I nuzzled her jaw as she had done mine and slipped my tongue out to taste her. I traced her jaw line and up to her ear. She made a soft noise and leaned into me more as I did. I nipped at it, reminding myself not to bite too hard. I was rewarded with more noise.

I slipped one hand up to tangle in her hair. I pulled her head back allowing me more access to her seemingly sensitive neck. The other I slipped down and traced her hip and then around to her firm ass. I squeezed it lightly and pressed her tighter to me. She rubbed against me as my plates shifted a bit more. My armor was going to get really uncomfortable in a minute, but I couldn't release her to fix the problem.

I lifted on her leg until she hitched it around my waist. I did the same with the other and carried her down to the couch. I sat down and kept her in my lap. She trailed kisses along my face and down my mandibles as I carried her. She ground her hips against mine as she straddled me. I trailed my hands along her back and squeezed her waist a bit before slipping them down and into her shorts. There was nothing under her shorts. I pulled back to look at her.

"Are you…is this underwear?" I asked. She smiled at me as she rocked her hips against mine again.

"Yes."

"Oh. I really did burst in on you."

"I'm not complaining." She said with a laugh and began kissing me again.

I reached up and began working on loosing my armor. Her hands left my fringe and joined mine in my effort. We managed to get my breastplate off fairly quickly. She was working on my shirt while I slipped my hand back into her underwear. I tried to picture the diagrams in my head as I trailed my hand over the curve of her ass and slipped it farther forward seeking the damp warmth of her core. She moaned as I found it and lightly stroked her lower lips.

"You're so warm here." I said longing to test my reach in this warm and soft sheath. I found the small nerve bundle that the diagram had said was so important and lightly stroked it. She arched her back, shoving her breast against me tightly, her head fell back as she made a small whimpering noise. I kissed her neck as she gave up on my shirt and attacked the front plates of my lower armor. It was my turn to whimper as her soft hand found it's way into my pants and lightly ran over my opening plates. My plates fully shifted and I fell out into her hand. I used my free hand to work my armor loose and shove my pants down enough to free myself. She wrapped her hand around it as I resumed moving my finger in her.

"I must say that is some impressive reach in my hands. I want to see you." She said looking back up at me.

"I want to be in you." I countered and shoved her to the couch.

"I like your want better." She nodded and worked to pull her underwear off. She had barely began to when Joker's voice came in over the com.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but the Illusive Man wants to speak with you." Joker paused. "He said it was urgent."

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed as Shepard glared at the com speaker.

"Damn it, Joker! You have the worst timing ever!"

"Sorry, Commander." He replied, but there was too much gloating in his tone for him to truly be sorry. She sighed heavily and turned to look at me.

"I suppose duty calls. Maybe we should wait for this anyway. Not disrupt the crew more than we have to." I sighed as I tried to do my pants back up. This was going to be a painful day it seemed.

"Frak that. I'll be back in ten minutes. I demand you be naked and in that bed."

I arched a brow at her. "Is that an order, Commander?"

"Damn straight." She smirked as she shimmied into her uniform. She paused as she got to her door. "Oh, and Garrus? It's a big room. I wouldn't mind a roommate."

I grinned as she ducked out the door. If someone had told me four years ago that I'd be with a human Spectre working for a human-centric shadow organization to take out giant sentient machines bent on destroying all life, I'd have arrested them for being drunk or insane. But here I was. And happier than I'd ever been before. I was going to have to get Chakwas another bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy to say thanks. But for now I was going to happily be a good turian for once and obey my commanding officer's orders.


End file.
